Shirou Uchiha
Shirou Uchiha (しろうちは, Uchiha, Shirō), was the first son of , as well as the creator of the name. Being its first surname holder, earning him the moniker; First Uchiha (初代うちは, Shōdai Uchiha). He, was the first to mold lightning into an armor, and is today known as the Lightning Release Armour. His current whereabouts are unknown, as his body has never been found. Background Life was all fighting, but more of his very own battling his brother. Shirō grew up watching nothing but his fathers love to fight, and his 's attempts to stop him. Shirō was taught by his father to never let, Ashura nor any of his descendants to take rule, or leadership. He was taught to always fight for the lust of power, and to hone his as the source of power. Shirō was then able to come to the conclusion, that the world could never become one under agreement, and that his very own descendants to come should always use force to achieve the leadership at which they deserve. Not wanting to deceive his father, Shirō followed in his footsteps, studying everything his father laid out to him. Training to overpower that of Asura's descendants to come. Shirō's Sharingan awakening came when he was twelve. Indra, and Asura battled day in and day out, Shirō as Indra's son was forced to watch. Indra, told Shirō he must learn how Asura fought if he wished to overpower Asura's own son. However, learning from just watching doesn't complete training. Indra knew his son, must take a deep route if he wished to transcend past the descendants of his brother, and instantly began to spring forth his new era. Indra took Shirō out for physical training. Indra told Shirō before starting, that their training would be on a level as if he had been fighting Asura. If one hadn't known, Asura and Indra fought fiercefully, just as if the two were never brothers, meaning for a child of Shirou's age, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Shirō for his age, actually put up a decent battle, which gave birth to a smile in Indra. However, Indra proclaimed he had just began the true portion of thier training, and as those words were announced, he began to take things to a more supreme level. Indra began to land critical blows, creating deep wounds into Shirō's body. Unaware of his training, Shirou lashed out, and sprang forward. Shirou land on the ground, the deeps wounds, immpbilized him, stripping him of his movement. It was as if Shirou, heard a voice that touched his spirit, cleansing him of his wounds. He stood up gripping his wrist, and when he looked his father into his eyes, he showed his full fledged Sharingan. At the age of seventeen, his father passed, but the things he taught Shirō had not. At his fathers funeral he promised to not let him down in the name . Later becoming the surnames of the Indra's descendants. Ashura too, had a son, and named him Deva. Shirō began his work, of making everyone throughout the world fear him. However, it seemed that Deva, too was taught by his father to stop Indra's descendants if need be. Shirō was able to control the power granted to him, and named his uniquely distinct eyes, the Sharingan, due to its abilities. Between one of Deva and Shirō's battles, had found himself overpowered by Deva's never before seen wood manipulation. Deva was able to apply a force, at which Shirō couldn't handle. Shirō however on a last limb experienced something lead into his eyes taking a new evolution, calling it the Mangekyō Sharingan. At which he managed, to place him under a illusion, and retreat. The next battle, Shirō was able to show he managed to unlock every aspect of his dōjutsu, and exhibited a that matched Deva's own inherited transformation Ashura Mode. The two fought fierce-fully, and neither wanting to give up the upper hand. Before the two launch their final trade of blows, Deva began to question; why had Shirō taken the same path as his father, when the two could just bear the burdens of hatred and come to an agreement at that very instance. Shirō thought, and decided he'd end this trivial fude, and put his last bit of chakra in his last blow, as did Deva. The two evenly matched each other, and both fell. They were later retrieved by their followers and treated back to health. Shirō told his followers, this would be his last battle, as he would use this last department as a training regiment. Shirō, began to search for another method of battle, that even Deva had yet to see. Which was the Lightning Release, a style that used lightning to its utmost destructive abilities. However, Shirō himself wanted to harness the full control of the lightning release, and use it as a mean of defense. This came into his development of the Flash Step. A more advanced version of high speed movement by flowing chakra into his feet. Next was the Lightning Release Armour. He created this armor, knowing that Deva's own body was hard to penetrate. Shirou thought, if he could create a defensive armor, that would increase his speed, he could simultaneously strike at Deva, so he wouldn't have time to heal himself. By generating lightning on his fists, Shirou managed to spread it throughout his entire body, honing it as a cloak. All while applying the Flash Step, making it nearly impossible to keep up with him. This was proved, as he managed to defeat over one hundred of his followers within a subset of two minutes. Sometime during his training travels, Shirō's followers managed to stumble upon a very unique and distinctive . The fruit was observed by many elite, but all they were able to conclude, was the monstrous chakra leaking out from it. Eager to figure out the fruits riches, Shirō offered himself as a sacrifice of eating the fruit. Many of his peers objected, however, he knew, that only his body would be able to with stand the chakra reserves that would enter his body. Finally, Shirō took a bite from the fruit, however nothing at all happened. Weeks later, Shirō came down with an illness, his chakra depleted, and all of his disciples drooped in fear. Was it the fruit? The chakra it have onto his body? For months, Shirō stated on bed rest, and everyone thought that his illness would never be cured. And true restoration would never come forth. However, one day, when Shirō woke, his caregiver at the time, eyes widened. She called many if his followers into the room, and they all did just as his caregiver. His chakra level shot through the roof, and things were he had been, such as glass, had began to break. It was as if his lingering chakra had a mind of its own, as it had a force that was capable of creating a barrier around himself that others couldn't cross. And when they all looked into his eyes, they had taken a new distinct pattern. This pattern, looked as if he has sprouted Sharingan tomoe, over each ripple of his Mangekyō Sharingan. The power of his eyes we're unknown, but he quickly began and attempt to harness its prowess, and unlock it's every secret. While the Lightning Release was a spectacular style, it required an immense chakra control, and he knew not all of the members to come would be able to hone, and control such intense ability. So instead, he began to master another destructive element, known as the Fire Release. The first, was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, a technique that was extremely advanced, however, anyone with the capability to learn the technique, the others of the clan would be able to set them apart from the rest of the clan. Molding chakra into Fire wasn't easy, and many struggled day in to do so. However, Shirō refused to change the style, as he stated the fire style, was the initial mascot of such powerful men and members...Under Construction Partnership with Kurama By the time he was coming up, was in full fledge rampage. Of course admired by his power, was Shirou. It was stated, that Shirou took on Kurama singled handily. Becoming it's very first Jinchūriki, being able to tap into its chakra for his own use. He ranges from being able to launched small scale Tailed Beast Ball, to large scale ones. He later used this power, to go and capture the other eight tailed beast, sealing them all within himself. Despite hosting all the tailed beast, Shirou managed only to lock a both with Kurama. The two worked in perfect harmony, and since his hatred lingered, the two become great comrades. However, when Shirou was forced to switch bodies, his spirit left his body, and Kurama became free once again. However, with Shirou's spirit, also came the Yang and Yin spirits of Kurama. Which have travelled with him forever, ever since his first switch. However, unlike the Original Kurama, he can't tap into their true power. Shirou acts as the overseer of the two, constantly stopping the two from arguing with each other, about superiority. There however, is one thing the two can agree on; that's that the previous Kurama, who reigned as Naruto's tailed beast, is soft, and weak. Appearance Personality Shirou posses a demonic, deceptive, and tricky personality. When he fought Asura the last time, he used the deception of telling him he'll agree under certain circumstances, but when he went to grab his hand, Shirou flipped him, and threw him away. This was rubbed onto him, by his , which was later revealed as a that haunts nearly all members of the clan. He's demonic, because he shows no care for anyone who doesn't follow him, or his Brigade. During his time of training, he literally slaughter every one of the opposers, that stated they had never heard of the Uchiha, and their capabilities. They call him a trickster, because Shirō completely dominates in the department of word play. When he first met Aoi Uchiha, he showed using word playTwo Collectors, by saying he knew his ancestors, but actually didn't, only forcing the information out of Aoi. This complements his tricky persona as well. While his main persona is deceptive, when taking bodies of others, he tends to adapt to their personality. This could be the reason of why Shirou has never been discovered. Leaving him anonymous to the entire shinobi world. There is only one whom knows of his true heritage, Shingi, a person who would later reveal that Shirou was a master of disguise. Abilities Chakra Prowess Sensory Capabilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Lighting Release As the sole enhancer of the Lightning Release, Shirou has mastered usage over many different types of lightning techniques. Shirou with only his hands, can create waves of lightning near instantly, which he can direct at his opponents at anytime. While this may seem basic, Shirou can rip through solid rock, as well as other sturdy things with complete ease. He can also focus certain of chakra into his hand, that is viewed as lightning. In fact, it is so powerful and concentrated, that it's visible to any eye, and has a vivid recording of birds chirping, otherwise being known as the Chidori. Using his lightning widely begins to start with the Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, which allows him to create four talk rock stones. This technique is used to immobilize his opponents, a and because of his usage, he can even hold tailed beast for a certain period of time. The Lightning Release Armour, is a technique that allows Shirou the ability to cover his body in a thin layer, of lightning. This enhancement, grants Shirou superhuman capabilities. Increased speed, defense, and power. Making himself the perfect shield without the actually need of a tool. Using this allows him to match the speed of swift shinobi skilled in the Flying Thunder God Technique. Matching the power of people whom have mastered the Eight Gates, with capabilities to destroy walls, and pillars of buildings. Noted by a renowned shinobi for their Earth Release from Iwagakure, Shirou's defense is capable of withstanding a pierce from a full powered Rasengan. As his very own Earth Release: Earth Spear, was incapable of touching him, infact breaking the instance it made contact. This however only complements his style of Armour, as he has showed the ability to evolve the Lightning Release Armour. Shirou however, has been able to transcend past the LRA, and unlock a new stage of it, calling it the Lightning Cloak, or Bankai. Red Lightning Shirou also uses a lightning that is of a different color, at which he calls it the Red Lightning. Fire Release Lava Release Taijutsu Bukijutsu From watching his father, Shirō was able to give birth to a extensive use of weaponry to himself. He shows versatility and monstrous skill in , and as he was able to apply different types of styles, and combinations to it, always leaving the opponent guessing what he will do next. During training, Shirō shows the ability to disarm his foe, take their weapon, and use it to his very own extent. With the ability to rapidly sheath and unsheathe his sword, his opponents are usually always left dumbstruck. He later added to his arsenal, the Gunbai, which he crafted himself. The Gunbai is a large war fan, and lives up to his representation, and has the ability to emit , capable of whipping out company of shinobi. Kenjutsu Shirō's swordplay exceeds that of nearly every swordsmen he's ever crossed paths with. This was showed even in his youth, when he battled with his father, at age six, Shirou was able to effectively blockPeace and Power his fathers attacks, and subsequently fend him off. He tends to combine his natural speed, and monstrous strength, into his swings making defeats near instant, and those are watching would miss if their mind were to drift off. His style is nearly unpredictable, as he uses he deception, of some sort to throw his opponents off. For him, precision is key, as he has stated to never have missed a target more than once, the only being Deva. Shirō went on to name his style of swordplay, Soku; a style that uses precision, speed, and strength to rapidly slash at the opponents leaving no time for them to react to attacks. When he battled Omega Uchiha, he was able to cut off one of Hiryū's reinforced ice arms, using just one slice. Much like most others who practice in kenjutsu, Shirō also channels his chakra into his play. Adding more devastation to his blows, as well as crippling them. With ever good ability to use a style offensively, he can use it defensively. His style can go change within seconds, using his natural instinct. Shirō usually never puts effort when attempting to evade an opponents strike when he could just do it naturally himself. As stated, Shirō has the ability to channel chakra into his sword, however, he can also channel his elemental natures through his blade as well. A feat seen in few, shinobi. His advanced mastery over every different type of Soku styles, add variety within his swordplay. His first known Soku technique, is the Soku: Chopper, this technique he used while only six, allwoing him to let the handle iof his blade go, and push off of the bladed end with extreme force, sending it counter-clock wise. Capable of chopping the opponents leg offPeace and Power. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Shirou's Mangekyō Sharingan was awoken when he was on Fourteen, in his second battle against, Deva. His Mangekyō has an exact resemblance to a Rinnegan, instead coloring red. His Mangekyō like most others, grants him elite . From the basic Tsukuyomi, to even genjutsu that couldn't compare to others. The Shinkantoku, is a technique that allows him to manipulate, change, and/or even erase his opponents memory. While it requires eye contact Shirou doesn't allow this to slow him down. As when one is captured in the genjutsu, he can erase their memory, so they wouldn't know or remember, that they were under genjutsu. His lost effective genjutsu is the Mugenmaya, a technique previously granted to Sigma's Mangekyō. Mugenmaya, as the name suggest is a infinite illusion, which requires no eye contact at all. Instead of constructing a world, to the users liking, this technique creates a fantasy world to the opponents liking. Everything that they would want to happened would work, however, the caster will attempt to put effort. A foe could sequentially literally have an full fledge fight, and believe they won, while in reality they were stuck in a genjutsu. Shirou stated to have placed shinobi under this technique during the warring states, and his victims lived their life in the genjutsu, and is possible that's were they are now. Many would take wonders into why Shirou has never been under intense blindness. While he doesn't tend to use his Mangekyō much, this isn't the case. Instead, it's due to his extensive trait; The Curse of Hatred. Unlock most Uchiha clan members, who inorder to avoid blindness, take the eye of one close to them, to restore their own eyes, Shirou has found a unique fact. Through research, he has found, that when one over uses their Mangekyō it appears to be the overflow of spiritual energy, that flows through the body. Inorder to balance the spiritual energy, they tend to take the eyes of one closest to them, which seem to have a similar chakra base as well, therefore negating the overflow if spiritual energy granting them an light. However, Shirou instead of balancing his spiritual energy, "gets rid" of it. This is simply done; He tends to put more of this spiritual energy into his techniques, let it be , , and even . Not only does this empty out unneeded energy, but increases the sheer force of the technique the energy is exerted upon. Rinnegan It is said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation", who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer", who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan allows the user to perform the Six Paths Technique. This dōjutsu was first manifested by the Shinju and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who ate the Shinju's fruit. Her son, , came to be revered as the Sage of the Six Paths by using his own Rinnegan to create the groundwork that brought forth all modern ninjutsu. There have only been a few shinobi known to wield the Rinnegan, and most went about their own ways. Madara Uchiha member of the Uchiha Clan, unlocking the Rinnegan just prior to his death, after battling Hashirama Senju and obtaining the Senju's DNA furthering injecting it into himself. The injection resulted in the transmutation of the Rinnegan, however was never known as he died not too long afterwards. , gain the ocular prowess after Madara supposedly implanted his Rinnegan into him. , would later return to Nagato's body and retrieve it, implanting it into his own eye. The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, was said to have achieved the eyes are still unknown, but could essentially come from being either the Jinchūriki of the Shinju. The Rabbit Goddess, through the means of eating the . How ever, this gave birth to the distinct fo that the Shinju wields on its forehead. Shirou managed to awaken his Rinnegan after, one of his followers managed to find a distinct fruit as well, however he hadn't immediately achieved the Rinnegan upon eating the fruit. Shirou, instead was stricken with a illness after eating the fruit. The sickness was deadly, and he required treatment nearly seven times a day. However, after a visit from his his sister, that the source if his illness was discovered. She observed that his normal yin to yang ratio had greatly become unbalanced. His sister offered her own yin, to her brother, which further cured his illness, and the awakening of his Rinnegan. However, his resembled the same pattern as 's Rinnegan, that expressed the pattern of the Rinnegan, colored red, with Six tomoe, three on each ripple. Shirou however, was granted no abilities, or enhancements. It wasn't until hundreds of years later, when he met Shingi, which began Operation Samsara, a plan that Shingi improvised, to help Shirou achieve the full extent of the Rinnegan. Within a few years of the operation, Shirou grew another ripple, which gave birth to three more tomoe, totaling nine, putting his visual prowess at their fullest extent. Genjutsu Intelligence Strategy and Deception Trivia Quotes * (Shirou) "It's useless. You're useless. Trying is useless. Blind you are, don't you see it? Even if you struck me a thousand time you wouldn't be able to defeat me." References Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Legendary Category:Approved Technique Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Mangekyō Sharingan